


心之颂歌（A Cappella of Gaudete）

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Set in Game of Thrones, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为译作，感谢DarkmoonSigel的翻译授权。<br/>作品借用了《权力的游戏》的背景和世界设定，但无关其人物及故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cappella of Gaudete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878201) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



一度辉煌的格雷厄姆家族业已破败，统治这篇贫瘠土地的高贵血统只剩下威尔·格雷厄姆和他的父亲格雷厄姆领主。不明智的结盟已经将格雷厄姆领主折磨得负债累累，如果还想保住项上人头或是有片瓦遮身，留给他的选择已经不多。满心绝望的领主孤注一掷地将自己唯一的长子奉献出来，待价而沽。

即使已经一文不名，格雷厄姆家族仍拥有一份惹人垂涎的财产，只在他们的血脉之中代代相传。格雷厄姆领主并未继承这份先祖流传下来的遗产，然而他儿子与生俱来极具天赋，历数七大王国，这位暗色头发碧蓝双眼的年轻人是最后真正的先知之一。

这项伟大而可怖的天赋让威尔能成为任何人，知道他们心之所向，将他们操纵于股掌之间。没有人能对他撒谎，也没人能误导他，他们的企图，他们的欺诈，以及他们的玩弄权术，明明白白自眼睛里传达出来，在他脑中一览无余。

然而这种天赋是要付出代价的。它的独一无二在威尔与其他人类之间形成一张隔膜，年轻的领主在动物的陪伴之下远比与他的同类相处更加舒适。他不能忍受他人的碰触，因为那会把他逼疯；如无必要他也绝不敢看进别人眼中，那意味着他将背负对方所有的潜藏的秘密和内心的私语。这天赋将年轻的领主慢慢摧毁，同时也让他成为一样珍贵稀有的宝物。

“我已经被看成一件货物了，”威尔捧着杯子，苦涩地喃喃自语。他环视四周，所有附近的领主都来了，甚至还有几位来自君临城的客人。他们轮番上前与他父亲交谈，对他的人生讨价还价。威尔把自己藏在大厅昏暗的角落里，努力从自己的拍卖上分心开来，辨识起房间里悬挂的各家族徽。到场的贵族都将自己家族的象征鲜亮地呈现在刺绣丝绸上。

最显眼的是克劳福德家，贝拉夫人与高阶领主杰克眼下正在与他父亲商谈。今天结束之后他极有可能跟随他们回到他们的领地。威尔看得明白，杰克对他才能的渴望不是一天两天了，他不是那种会让机会从手边白白溜走的人。威尔因为这念头忍不住颤抖起来。他敬重杰克和他可爱的夫人，但也知道这位高阶领主打算拿自己巩固他在王庭的政治地位，那意味着他将看尽那些自己根本无意去碰触的心智与灵魂。杰克为成就他认定的上善之道不惜付出一切，绝不会对威尔的崩溃产生一丝怜悯。他的家族正是以此而闻名，这理念展示在他们的标识上——深蓝背景下一只切断的臂膀。

这手臂原本属于家族里一位忠诚的臣属，一个名叫米里亚姆·拉斯的斥候，她在领主指派的一次机密任务中送掉了性命。她被敌人俘获，受尽折磨，最后只留下一条手臂被送回来以示警告。然而这位斥候至死维持了她的忠诚，为克劳福德家族争取到捍卫领土打败敌人的宝贵时间。她的牺牲被克劳福德纪念至今。

布鲁姆小姐也在这儿，不过威尔今天还没能与她交谈。她的鲜黄玫瑰是这里唯一的花朵，非常醒目。她可能是最合适的选择，毕竟他们目前是好友，阿拉娜是威尔少数几个能与之交谈的人之一。她美丽又善良，只可惜远远不够富有到买断他的自由。

这些旗帜中最叫人惊讶的是一只骷髅形状的绯红苹果，在一片纯黑的底色上突兀地凸显出来。莱克特家族太过古老，它的根基建立在首代先民的鲜血之上。这一家族的成员罕见于公共场合，神秘地隐藏在他们城堡的高墙之后。王庭里有一句谚语：‘莱克特不会来找你。你得去找莱克特。’而这句话是有充分理由的。高深莫测的莱克特是治愈者的家族，在他们惊人的才干面前你无法祈求平等的对待。斗升小民们笃信着即使死神之手也会在莱克特的触摸之下暂缓。或被劝阻。

治愈之术不是这个家族唯一著名的原因，他们的箴言‘这是猪肉。’在无知者眼里无法理解，近乎荒谬。然而这句短语背后的故事可以追溯至异鬼时期，人们悄声流传着，说有这么一个小姑娘，她被喂给自己的哥哥作为食物，而哥哥当时也还是个孩子。男孩长大成了男人——在这个故事里，或是变成了怪兽。犯下此桩暴行的人被找寻出来，得到了应得的惩罚，然而他们在被处刑之前得到了最后一顿断头饭。当问到吃的这餐肉是什么，犯人们被告知‘这是猪肉。’于是他们吞咽下自己亲人的血肉。

流言说莱克特家至今仍遵循着这一传统，不过他们只敢在背后窃窃私语。

看来自己引发的动静还真是不小，威尔不知该感到恐慌还是受宠若惊。早知道就不错过宣告仪式了，要知道他还从没见过一个莱克特家的人呢。莱克特家族来这儿不外乎是另一个买家，或只为看场好戏，不管怎样在威尔这里印象都谈不上尚佳。

“就算他们过来掀开我的嘴唇检查牙齿也不足为奇了。”威尔悄悄叹了口气，对任何胆敢靠近的人怒目而视。大多数人站得远远地观察他。威尔没法去怨他们。他当然不觉得自己看上去会很迷人：苍白，一脸倦容，一身旧衫，干涸的汗味，还有狗狗的气味。以及掩不住的恐惧气息。

“自言自语可不是个健康的消遣。”这声音太靠近，让威尔心生不安。他惊讶地转身，发现一个男人站在自己身边，威尔从未见过他。不过这也不能说明什么。要知道，威尔通常很少把注意力放在人类身上，他总与自己的猎犬为伴——他的家族曾以善于繁育它们而声名远播。

“如果自己是唯一一个有头脑的谈话对象，那也没办法。”威尔低头对着杯中酒嘟囔。他不该喝酒，尤其父亲正期待他为‘客人们’留下一个好印象。但威尔并没雅量去讨好那些打算买他的人，他这辈子从来没能与人相处愉快，为什么现在非得给自己戴上假面具装出温柔顺从的样子？

男人弯起嘴角，似乎被他给逗乐了。威尔拿眼角余光打量他。陌生人穿着非常考究，他的服装以厄索斯丝绸与多里安皮革制成，显然极其昂贵。他比威尔年长，但气度不凡，即使在目前安静平和的状态下，威尔也能感受到对方身上盘踞着的力量。还有一种说不出的感觉在威尔的感官边缘刺探，像是某种预兆，既理所当然又全然陌生。这男人绝对比看起来要危险得多，黑暗的阴影潜伏在他周围，跃跃欲试。威尔有些烦恼，感到自己神经紧绷，一突一突地跳。 

由于实在太过好奇，威尔忍不住豁出去抬头直面男人的双眸。对他而言这简直是在玩火。先知的天赋实打实来源于直接的观察，无论他将目光放在谁身上，只要双方眼神接触，不管他想不想，无法自控的力量会将对方的秘密赤裸裸剥离出来呈现在他面前。血色双眸撞进湛蓝风暴的瞬间，整个世界倒转了过来，身边一切消弭无踪，威尔来到一片午夜的静谧森林，白雪覆盖着大地。站在他对面的并非一名人类，而是一头雄鹿，不，它不是野外那种简单的生物。这头雄鹿是一只披着猎物外皮的捕猎者，皮毛上覆盖着墨色的羽毛。它的轮廓高壮而健美，华丽的鹿角匕首一样锐利，湿漉漉地滴着血。雄鹿以深不可测的阴暗眼神回望着先知，它的呼吸凝结成白雾，几乎冻伤了他的皮肤。

威尔突然惊醒过来，大口喘着气。他发现自己回到了父亲的礼堂，身边的男人靠得很近，支撑住他的身体。他太近了，一手紧紧抓住威尔的手腕，另一只手抚摸上他的额头。“你发烧了，”男人告诉他，让威尔靠在自己身上。

“我在发热。”威尔含糊出声，无法自已地靠近那只试探他体温的冰凉手掌。“你总是这么自以为是吗？”他质疑对方，却无意拉开双方的距离。他知道这男人会享受他的挣扎，而威尔不打算遂了他的心意。

“你应该心存感激。我本可以袖手旁观看你昏倒，摔在地上跌破头。”男人冷静沉着地指出。在威尔这样的人面前，这反应实在太过淡定。普通人单独和先知呆在一起只会感到焦虑不安，这陌生人却安之若素。

“这又不是第一次，我猜也不会是最后一次。”先知的天赋让他的身体付出了代价，幻觉蚕食着他的精神，让他出汗，使他虚弱，叫他摸起来全身滚烫。

“你经常昏厥吗？”男人冰凉的触碰从威尔的额头一路向下，握住他的下巴。威尔无法挣开，只能看向对方。

“故作无知不是你的风格，阁下。你知道我是谁，也明白我做得到什么。毕竟你正是为此而来，和大家一样。”威尔的反驳让男人眯起眼睛，他不禁在对方冷酷的眼神之下战栗起来。这不是个他能与之为敌的人，原本轻柔的搀扶力道渐增，在他身侧留下瘀痕。

“在我所有的副作用里，昏厥简直不值一提。”威尔的求生欲和自卫本能让他顺从地回答了问题，向男人展示了自己的窘况。他的退让看来起作用了，陌生人的恼怒软化下来，变成了不加掩饰的好奇，他的碰触也不再那么伤人。

“还有些什么？”在威尔的紧张与安静之下男人出声提示。

“梦魇，梦游，发烧，盗汗。我是个叫人担忧的集合体。不管哪个傻子最后会拥有我，让我先为他默哀。”威尔想表现得更愤怒一点，但他太过虚弱，痛苦将他的怒意撕扯得支离破碎，变成某种更类似于悲伤的东西。

“你的举动就像是要被卖作奴隶一样。”男人不赞同地摇摇头。

“难道不是？我的父亲爱他的封地和爵位胜过我的自由。他的失败总要有人买单，身为人子的职责就是遵从父亲的指示拯救他的家族。”威尔悻悻地说。

“你仍是个自由的个体，可以直接离开。你受过良好教育，而且的确拥有一样非常特别的天赋。”男人的声音如今听起来略带厌烦了，似乎威尔早该想过这种处理方式一样。威尔怨恨地瞪了他一眼，却只换来一个冷漠的表情。

“别好像自己高人一等一样。这诅咒早就摧毁了我的心智和身体，除了期待最终被疯狂占据能带来一点安慰之外，没什么更好的下场等着我了。”威尔从牙关迸出这句话来。虽然内心早已明白，但在有人见证的场合说出真相竟然如此伤人。“再说，我有何处可去？谁愿意收留我？当我从幻象里清醒过来时谁会耐烦照顾一个胡言乱语的疯子？我只得孤独。”

“你孤独只因为你独一无二。”男人若有所思，看向威尔的眼神里暗藏着一种陌生的意图，强烈到让先知感到一阵惊恐。

“你不也是？”威尔粗鲁地反击，恐惧让他变得无礼。

“请解释清楚。”男人的音量并未增加，但在气势上完全压倒了他。

“我看到了你，却无法了解眼中你的意象。”威尔轻声说。他没去在意男人的手指再次用力掐住他，给他造成更深刻的痛苦。

“你看到什么了？”陌生人再次询问，好奇却慎之又慎。

“一头鸦羽牡鹿被即将到来的凛冬与无尽的长夜所环绕，角上沾满鲜血。它隐藏起致命的利齿，佯装成无害的猎物。”威尔诚实地告知，期望这匪夷所思的描述会让男人索然无味地放他离开。威尔的期冀瞬间就陷入破灭。男人的回应是冲着他笑了起来，露出全副牙齿，那表情就像一颗邪恶的骷髅，令人不寒而栗。

“威尔，我都不知道你和莱克特领主互相认识。”杰克·克劳福德的插言让威尔终于意识到自己仍在大庭广众之下被一个陌生人拥在怀里。

“说实话，我们完全不熟，我只是为我们亲爱的威尔提供了一点帮助。他不太舒服，我只希望他不会受伤。”汉尼拔平静的语调如丝绸一般干燥凉爽。一从对方的禁锢中脱身威尔就哆嗦了起来，他知道自己的颤抖只会被在场所有人所误读，但他无法克制。他发现自己无法离得更远，因为莱克特领主仍然牢牢抓着他的肩膀。

“感谢您的协助。如果威尔在跟我们回到领地之前伤到了自己我可是会很难过的。”杰克绽放出一个大大的胜利者的笑容，证实了威尔早先的揣测。跟克劳福德夫妇一起离开的念头叫威尔更加难受了，他宁愿人事不省，好给自己一个短暂的喘息机会。

“这么说你们已经得出最后结论了，格雷厄姆领主？恕我不得不提醒一句，目前您还没有询问我的出价呢，我可是长途跋涉了好久才赶到这儿的。”莱克特领主无视了杰克，将注意力集中在格雷厄姆领主身上。如果这事儿上升到侮辱对方家族的程度，引发的严重后果将不言而喻。气氛瞬间变得凝重紧绷起来，在场每个人的表情都呼应着他父亲面上的讶异，贵族们互相交换眼神、窃窃私语，大厅内一片沉闷的嗡嗡声。威尔衷心希望地上能裂开一个口子把他吞进去。

“目前还未下定论，况且我的确不知您的家族有意得到一名先知。”格雷厄姆领主小心挑选着他的措辞。克劳福德夫妇是他长期以来的好友与政治联盟，但无论在任何方面，莱克特家都比这里任何一个家族联盟要强大得多。一个冒犯，无论有意还是无心，都意味着把他们全拉入战争的漩涡，而格雷厄姆领主有自知之明，如今太过弱小的自己绝无可能在这种情况下幸存。在场所有人心底都清楚，就算莱克特当场遭到拒绝最终还是能拿走他想要的，甚至可以省掉付钱的步骤。“但我必须先告诉您，克劳福德大人为我儿子提供了一笔相当可观的报酬。”

“哈，但我觉得您没法拒绝我的。和这里其他人不一样，我对如此独特的对象怀有的感情要热烈得多。我会付给您一笔慷慨的彩礼，在您的要价之外。”莱克特领主的轻笑声让威尔冷到了骨子里。先知意识到也许晕过去才是此刻的最佳选择，但肩膀上铁箍一样的钳制对这问题显然有不一样的看法。

整个大厅在这宣告之下陷入一片目瞪口呆的沉寂，最终还是格雷厄姆领主自己打破了这场沉默。“彩礼意味着一位新娘。”他缓缓开口，不想由于误解让对方感到不快。

“天作之合。看看我有多想娶可爱的小威廉。”

背景沦为一片白噪声，威尔深深看进莱克特领主眼里，大厅再次消失不见，牡鹿居高临下盘踞在所有人上空，不断滴落的鲜血如同雨滴一样洒落在白雪之上。

“过来看吧。”牡鹿用冬天的语言告诉他，听起来就像脚底冻结的池塘。威尔点头回应。他的未来从未像现在这样清晰无比地展现在自己眼前。他又见到了之前的幻象，这一次他明白了潜藏其下的真意。他不禁感到深深的绝望。

第一章完


	2. Chapter 2

威尔醒来的时候一开始没搞清自己到底在哪里，他另一半的自我仍游荡在那个从未摆脱的梦境中。轻微的摇晃感泄露了真相。篷车是种罕见的交通工具，它的构造基本上就相当于安上轮子的小房子，乘坐起来远远比敞篷二轮马车要舒适，更别说跟连续骑马带来的全身酸痛相比了。威尔从前只听说国王拜拉席恩拥有一辆，但看来汉尼拔就是为了叫人侧目而存在的。它也进一步证实了这位领主大人的富有。

这个移动房间里各种设施一应俱全，寝具显然是首当其冲的了。地板上铺满散发着甜香的芦苇，被子里塞满了新鲜鹅绒，床被织物全是上好的棉布。这里甚至比他自己的房间还要豪华，当然是家族正盛时。如果威尔身边还带着一条狗，或者两条……也许六条？那就不能更完美了。而现在取而代之的是，他有一位领主大人作伴，确切地说是莱克特勋爵。威尔终于意识到自己正躺在某人的怀抱中，他全身僵硬，小心考虑下一步该如何行动。

汉尼拔·莱克特，传承了先民之血统的高阶领主，在所有人中选择了他作为伴侣。一个出身于没落贵族的先知，饱受失眠症困扰，神经紧张，盗汗，恐惧与人接触。威尔完全看不到自己的吸引力，但显然莱克特大人心系于他。他的价值的确世上罕有，但并不值得花这么多工夫去得到，至少他自己不这么觉得。先知们的幻象充其量不过是些不确定的事情。某些人倾向于预测未来，然而未来发生的事情随时变化着，只有极少数是既定的命运。另一些人则善于追溯过去，他们对历史进行窥探，阐明失落之物的下落，但仅此而已，毕竟往昔已然尘埃落定。威尔的天赋在两者之间徘徊，他不羁的幻象如同被死神驱策的苍白骏马，随心所欲任意奔驰。

威尔小心地腾挪，以免惊扰那个紧紧抱着他的人，他们几乎是贴在一起。那双警惕的血红双眸被紧闭的眼睑守卫着，让威尔得以安全地观察他的准另一半。“我应该把他想做汉尼拔，我们都快结婚了。”威尔沉思着，仍有一半神智在罕见的酣眠之中半梦半醒地沉浮，啊，他的颧骨轮廓鲜明，鼻子线条优雅。薄而鲜艳的嘴唇在沉睡中微微撅起，叫威尔突然生出一股吻上去的冲动。他说服自己反正总有一天要习惯这种念头的。汉尼拔并未强迫威尔发生关系，但是随着日复一日的旅程他们的身体接触也日渐增多，领主大人把握住每一个机会将自己的双手流连在威尔身上。

篷车摇摆的感觉叫人宽慰，环绕身周的手臂像铁条一般，带来的安全感胜过不适。先知忽视了真实的世界，再一次酣然入睡。威尔的梦境是些困惑的玩意，它们不知要拿他怎么办，对是否该与他和睦相处感到左右为难。而噩梦们则远更果决，它们告诉威尔有关旁人的真相，大多是那些已经死去或者逃不过必死命运的人。

如果威尔游走于白日幻景或摇摇欲坠的梦境时不够小心翼翼，他可能会在自己的脑海中迷失，停留上好几天。从这些旅途中返回后，他就会持续高烧，喋喋不休地说胡话，念叨一些叫旁人害怕成真的事情。

威尔不知道是否应该屈服于内心迫切的恳求，将自己迷失于荒野，失落在向他扑来的疯狂之中。然后他可以把自己毫无反应的身体和茫然的心灵留给莱克特来处理。这也许是威尔唯一能期盼的自由之道了，于是不妨就这样皈依于它的怀抱吧。

太过冰凉的双手拂过威尔的脸庞，这触感将他召唤回现实，无视他继续漂流于梦境中的怠惰。红酒的强烈味道印上他的嘴唇，从汉尼拔口中喂到他嘴里，随着这个陌生的、带来崭新生机的醉人的吻，不甚温柔的手指揉捏着他的喉咙，迫使威尔不得不吞咽下去。

“醒过来吧，威尔。”他听到汉尼拔如此说道，男人略带口音的语调切开紧紧缠卷在威尔知觉上的沉重雾霭。浓雾像爱人不甘的手指抓住他不放，却在那声音的严厉要求之下悄悄退去。

威尔迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看进一双血红的双眼之中，那是战场中浸透鲜血的泥土的颜色。“我要你跟着我重复。我是威尔·格雷厄姆。我在国王大道上。我现在很安全。”

“但你我都知道，那全是谎话。”威尔放肆地说。他的姓氏已被出卖，他与现实的联系岌岌可危，而且他深深明白没有人在汉尼拔身边是安全的。即使到了现在，那头披着乌鸦羽毛的牡鹿仍矗立在他们头顶，凝视着汉尼拔抚摸并玩弄着威尔的卷发。威尔仍不确定它是什么东西，它的出现代表着什么。他唯一知道的是它就是汉尼拔，汉尼拔就是它。

“我亲爱的威尔，如果你停止闹别扭，一切就会简单多了。”汉尼拔叹了一口气。

“这还不是我全部的魅力呢，阁下。”威尔挤出一个虚弱的笑容，勉强坐起身。他庆幸汉尼拔默许了他。男人的双手终于从他身上移开，些微的失落感让威尔忍不住埋怨自己。打起精神，他意识到自己又满是汗水，裹在一袭湿衣裳里全身发冷地颤抖。自从离开父亲的领地沃夫查普，威尔就生了病。在汉尼拔于众目睽睽之下宣布了那场惊人的求婚之后，威尔就真的晕过去了，他的精神无力处理那一张张目不转睛的脸，他的身体也无法顶住随之而来的紧张压力。当他醒过来的时候已经被打包塞到汉尼拔床上行驶在国王大道之上，只带着微薄的私人财产，其中还少了他心爱的狗狗们。从那之后威尔基本上就没挪过地方，恐惧、痛苦、浑身是汗。每当他因此而筋疲力竭时，就会陷入断断续续的睡眠。

让威尔感到意外的是，汉尼拔把他照顾得好好的，供给他食物，喂他喝水。比如现在，他把威尔一身潮湿的衣服剥下来，先知光溜溜躺在那里，虚弱得没办法提出羞怯的抗议。棉质床单在他皮肤下面凉凉的，威尔不禁为自己的裸体感到脸红，但仍然顺从地一动不动。他的领主有权得到他的一切，只要他想。而威尔能被容许的隐私至多不过是享有特权的假象。

聊以安慰地，汉尼拔目前似乎只专注于为他换装上，他把一件宽松的长袍裹上威尔半推半就的冰冷身躯。先知有点沮丧于汉尼拔居然是个拥有相当道德准则的恶魔，若非如此，憎恨他也许会更容易些。

“你又梦到了什么？”汉尼拔拿一块湿布擦拭着威尔的脸颊，擦干上面干涸的盐分。

“没什么，”威尔叹息着，当冰凉的布料按上额头时轻轻凑了过去。

“看来你还不了解我的脾气，但我可以告诉你，我从不问无意义的话。我想知道你看到了什么。”汉尼拔语调平稳却不容拒绝，他抬手捏住威尔的下巴，让先知别无选择地看着自己。

“全都是些梦境碎片，并没有真正有意义的东西，我的主人。”威尔闭上眼睛告诉他。牡鹿又盘踞在他们上方了，它灼热的鼻息喷到威尔皮肤上，让他又渗出了汗珠。鹿角上滴下来的血将威尔的皮肤到处染上鲜红，然后又如同灰烬一样散落消失。它感觉起来那么真实，威尔震惊于汉尼拔居然看不到。许久以前威尔就已学会不把白日梦显露人前，然而他的确从眼角看到了自己皮肤上鲜血盛开的图样。

“我确实是你的主人，但我宁愿你叫我的名字。”眼睑上柔软的触感告诉威尔他正被温柔地轻吻着，坚定的指尖在他下巴的沟痕处刮擦。“都告诉我。”

“你会觉得我疯了的。”威尔悄声说道。他呢喃的话语直接喂进了压在嘴上的另一双唇间，瞬间被偷走了呼吸。

“再问一次的话我可能就没这么有礼貌了，威廉。”警告的话语甚至依然是温柔的，然而充满恶意，让威尔不禁战栗起来。

“我行走在一片神木林中，树皮像是白色的骨骼，树叶仿佛血色的手掌。我跟一个小女孩手拉着手，她有着黑夜一样的头发和眼睛。她用陌生的语言唱着一首我只在梦里听过的歌，但我知道它是一支摇篮曲，歌颂着月亮以及它寂寞的本质。她的歌声也像月光一样孤独，伤心，乃至绝望。她战战兢兢，我唯恐她身上发生了什么最坏的事情。我与她一同走着，她的血肉一片片落下，在身上留下血腥的印记和齿痕，就好像正在被生吞活剥一样。她哭喊起来，但我没法帮到她。她饱受折磨，唱着痛苦的歌，而我只能抓住她的手。我一直走啊走，最后手上只剩下一颗骷髅。它对我私语，唱完了那首歌，最后碎成灰烬。”威尔紧紧闭着双眼，感觉话语像有生命似的奔流出自己唇间。他像入了迷一样将一切都告诉了汉尼拔，就算这让他听起来像个疯子。死去女孩的歌仍然萦绕在心间，每一句歌词都啃噬着他的心脏，在灵魂中留下一片空虚。

“那些是过去的事情。你梦到了许久之前的往昔。”汉尼拔语中平静的认同让威尔头晕目眩。先知难以置信地回望他的领主，不曾期待这样一个通情达理的回答。从前人们碰到他这种样子总会直接去找治疗师。“梦境是如何与你沟通的？”

“嘈杂而又清晰。”威尔以惨淡凄凉的语气麻木地回答，等待着这个男人的裁决。叫他意外的是，它并没有到来。 

“镇定下来，控制好你的恐惧。你刚才提到的树林围绕着我的领地，你做的梦是我家族的历史。我们差不多已经到了，如果你愿意亲眼看看的话现在就能见到。”汉尼拔示意车队停下来休息片刻。门扉一打开，那片只该存在梦境之中的树林就向威尔扑面而来。

过后想来应该是他的自卫本能起了作用，或者至少有某种自我保护的机制。当他的梦境之一真实到可怕地呈现在面前，威尔只能死死盯着这片神木林，而雕刻在这些树木上的许许多多的脸庞也用无数双猩红的眼睛回望着他。这时他做了自己唯一能做的事。

威尔失去了意识。

oOoOo

先知清醒过来的时候是在一座全由抛光黑石砌成的大礼堂中，印证了他曾听过的关于莱克特家族的领地切萨皮克岩的传说。传闻这座由筑城者布兰登·史塔克建造的黑暗大厅取材自只会在神木林覆盖下的神秘土壤里才能找到的黑曜石岩。据说这些石块被以无与伦比的技艺切割、打磨和堆砌，以至于这座城堡的构建过程中没有用到任何灰浆来粘合，它们完全自然而言的严丝合缝。

威尔眨了眨眼，对在场的新同伴困惑不已。先知尽量保持冷静，适应着崭新的环境。他以前也曾有过短暂失忆的经历，对他来说心智比肉体迟到并不是种新症状，他的身体对这种走走过场的状况貌似处理良好。从前在家的时候反正他也不经常与人交谈，而狗狗们只要被喂饱也不会操什么心。如今，威尔发现自己在长桌末端挨着汉尼拔坐在上位，被一群落座的陌生人好奇地打量着。

“欢迎回家。”汉尼拔微妙地曲起嘴角露出笑意向威尔致辞，把一杯水递到他手中，“你刚好及时加入我们的晚宴。”威尔点点头表示明白了，感谢汉尼拔体贴地知会了他现在的时刻。他憎恨丢失时间，以及随之而来不知身在何处的困惑。他也同样感激汉尼拔试图将此表现得尽可能自然，好像威尔只是走了一下神，而不是全然失去意识了大半个白天。

“请让我为你介绍家族的臣属。在我们左手的是我的守卫者和林务官，加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯和他的女儿阿比盖尔。在他们身边的是奇尔顿大臣和吉迪恩大臣，他们都是医者，不过吉迪恩专门从事身体治疗而奇尔顿专注于心灵方面。弹着鲁特琴的那位是乐师托比亚斯，旁边那个傻瓜叫弗兰克林，我的酒窖管理人。在我们右手的是贝德莉娅·杜穆里埃女士，我的财政大臣；贝弗利·卡兹女士，法务大臣；以及弗雷迪·劳兹女士，情报总管。最后，在桌子另一端的是我的参事以及城堡的图书管理员，泽勒总管和普赖斯总管。”

“所有人注意，这位威尔·格雷厄姆，是城堡新来的先知，同时也是我的订婚者。你们将示与他等同于我的尊敬。他的命令就是我的命令，你们的性命都系于他手。”

威尔僵硬地点头，沉默地向在座诸人依次致意，他不敢信任自己干涩的喉咙是否能正常发言。他将眼光扫过各人面前的盘子，默记住他们脸部之外的其他细节特征。他就属于那种稀罕的人群，对别人的手部而非脸部特征能更加肯定地分辨出来。

“一位先知。好吧，这可真有趣。”叫做奇尔顿的男人慢吞吞地说。威尔顷刻决定对他好感全无，因为对方在‘有趣’这个词上放诸了太多深意。他听上去就像一个过于在意自己的见解，又不断问些愚蠢的问题的家伙。接下来的问话证实了威尔的先见之明。“你的能力是怎么运作的呢？我只在尘封的书籍里读过先知们的故事，而就连这样的文献也是少之又少。”

“太简单了。只用看着你，我就知道你会如何死去，也能轻易窃取你的秘密。”威尔直白地告诉他。他一点也不想扮好人，陌生的环境叫他只想缩成一团躲藏起来。他鼓起勇气抬头看了一眼，发现奇尔顿和吉迪恩一脸奚落的表情。一阵尖锐的痛苦在威尔身体里扭曲起来，燃起了他的好胜心，他用尽全力压抑与驯服的潜藏着的另一面开始躁动起来。那头藏在心底叫他避开视线远离旁人的野兽，它不仅保护着别人的安全，同时也保护着他自己的安全。然而当威尔察觉到汉尼拔正注视着他，期待他的进一步反应时，它并没有起作用。他的领主闲适地期待着这出戏会如何上演。

威尔向自己内心的阴暗面屈服了，他与那两个男人眼神交汇，看着他们却又看穿了他们。“你杀死了自己的妻子和她的全家。你享受这种感觉，然而现在却日益困惑。你同时也谋杀了自己的一部分，因此再也无法认清自己。”威尔毫不迟疑的陈述让吉迪恩大臣不知所措，茫然地眨着眼睛。接着他将注意力转向奇尔顿，“你会被劈成两半，手握自己的内脏而死。死亡的过程非常缓慢，非常痛苦。你将躺在烂泥中离开人世，得不到任何人的怀念。”

“哇哦！我理解你为什么会看上他啦。”贝弗利女士脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，打破了因威尔不期而至的残酷声明带来的一室惊愕。威尔红了脸颊，把视线移回自己的盘子里，在此之前忍不住瞥了一眼汉尼拔。

他的领主一副心满意足的样子，威尔不知道是否应该为此感到担忧。

第二章完


	3. Chapter 3

威尔发现自己游荡在黑曜石的厅堂里，徜徉在阴影之中，豪华的挂毯上织就了往昔的传奇，沉重地覆盖在漆黑的墙体上。他迷路了，漫步到了从未来过的地方。在清醒的过程当中，威尔花了一会儿才意识到自己从任何角度来讲都并非独自一人。

鸦羽鹿紧随在他身后，鼻息可闻。而他身侧又多了一位新成员，一头苍白的猎犬踏着缓慢的脚步跟随着他，它有一身闪亮的银白皮毛和一双冰冷的灰蓝色眼睛。在他身体另一侧，莱克特领主陪伴并护送着他。威尔不能确定他的伙伴们到底哪些是真的。就目前的状况，他也没法判断自己是梦是醒。自从来到切萨皮克堡之后他就一直这么浑浑噩噩。

“你好，威尔。”汉尼拔将威尔的手臂挎在自己臂弯，似乎他们正要穿过花园进行一场愉悦的午间散步，而不是在死寂的夜里徘徊，黑夜驯服的眼眸注视着他们，满月与星辰的光辉为他们引路。“今晚我们要去哪里？”

“不如你来告诉我。”威尔低声咕哝。切萨皮克堡的规模据说几乎能与七大王国之最的赫伦堡媲美，在广阔的城堡范围内分布着将近三十个壁炉。自他到来已经过了一个月之久，但威尔仍旧无法不靠任何帮助在迷宫般的厅堂与楼梯间穿梭自如。泽勒总管为此忍俊不禁。托弗雷迪女士的福，威尔的功绩如今人尽皆知。抛去尴尬不言，威尔对夜晚有种相当的畏惧，他总觉得自己某天晚上会迷路不见，消失在深夜里。如果他是独自一人入睡的话，或许真的已经失踪了。

尽管威尔被允许拥有自己的私人套间，但那只是为白天所用的。汉尼拔明确表示到了夜晚威尔必须到他主人的床上侍寝。威尔本以为这事会让自己无比窘迫，岂知最后竟变成一个慰藉。自到达城堡以后，他真真正正在汉尼拔床上度过的时间寥寥无几。他的天赋造成的烦扰自从来到这里之后愈发严重了。

“我是在梦游，还是又失忆了？”威尔安静地询问，他庆幸自己能这么做。这是一件小小的幸事，在这儿他能显露真正的自己。在沃夫查普，威尔总是隐瞒自己的天赋，确切说，是隐瞒它使用过后的消极影响。他父亲跟其他人需要他独特的天分，却不欢迎它耗费的可怕代价，可这代价威尔不得不付出。他们攫取了洞悉与预兆的宝石，然后将孕育它们的思维沃土和疲惫身体一脚踢开。

尽管仍有几分想念他的狗狗，想念熟悉的旧房间，但威尔已经开始学会享受新的生活。汉尼拔待他很亲切，无论威尔陷入恍惚或是漫无目的地梦游多久都未曾遭到他的刻薄对待。如果要说的话，汉尼拔甚至在怂恿他，他会在威尔恢复意识后与他聊天许久，问他看到了什么，听到了什么。而无论被告知的故事有多荒谬，都不见他的一丝害怕或是不安。

“你双眼紧闭，不过我认为你没有睡着。但也不能算是清醒的。”汉尼拔语气非常警惕，现在确实太晚了。威尔不知道他们走了多久，脚底的酸痛提醒他时间一定不短了。

“我总是试着避免睡觉。这是远离噩梦最有效的办法了。”威尔长叹一口气，把自己靠向汉尼拔。难得的，他被纵容了一次。

“明智的计划。”威尔不知道汉尼拔是不是在挖苦他。可能不是，他想。汉尼拔以最大的尊敬和顺从对待他，斥责乃至惩罚任何胆敢触犯他的人。在经过一生的挣扎与苛待之后，这种态度让威尔感到心神不宁。

望着身边的人，随着每一个疲惫的步伐，威尔越来越肯定汉尼拔是真实的，因为牡鹿与猎犬已经开始渐渐消失。动物们落在他们身后，不知道游荡到哪里去了。威尔心里有点可惜看不到它们了，但这也给了他一个不被分心的机会，时不时偷偷浏览一下汉尼拔的侧面轮廓。领主一如既往地泰然自若，即使在现在阴暗的自然光线下，他的面部特征反而显得更加冷酷鲜明。他的外表看起来像骨骼一样坚硬，而非血肉一样柔软。汉尼拔轻轻笑了起来，叫威尔知道他的暗自观察没有逃过对方的眼睛。幸亏这里这么暗，先知觉得自己的脸颊和耳朵尖都要烧起来了。

“你是真的打算和我结婚吗？”这问题压在心头已经太久，现在问出口似乎比光天化日之下要容易一些。汉尼拔早已做出许诺，然而截至今日仍没有执行的意思，既未定下婚期，也没有延请一位神职人员来做证婚人。威尔的手肘被轻轻推了一下，引导他转向一条外廊，这里终于看起来有些熟悉了。心漏跳了一拍，威尔认出他们差不多回到了汉尼拔的寝室。

“是的。”汉尼拔为威尔打开门，引他入内。他的手掌轻轻搭在威尔的臂弯。

“我是个男人。”威尔的语调又期待又无助。他被汉尼拔带到床边，安置在那里坐下，看着他的领主从一只大水罐里舀出一盆水。汉尼拔总是叫人将房间里的水罐保持装满。威尔的一只赤足被温柔的双手捧起来，用一块软布擦拭着脚底。另一只脚也得到了相同的待遇，直到汉尼拔满意于它们被擦干净了，才放开了他。最初的时候威尔对这份专注感到十分尴尬，但如今他已经平静地接受了这份对待，习惯了他家领主的小癖好。

“我注意到了。”汉尼拔听起来被他逗乐了，他将威尔推倒，让他躺在软绵绵的天鹅绒床褥上。整理完用过的工具，汉尼拔很快也上了床，毫不犹豫地脱光了衣服。威尔一直注视着他，却没有动手除去自己的衣裳。

威尔任由汉尼拔安置自己。领主将双臂环绕上他，让威尔的背部贴着自己的坚实的胸膛。当把位置调整好后，汉尼拔放开了他，将天鹅绒被褥与轻软的毛皮盖好在两人身上。

“我并不在意那些。”汉尼拔一边说一边再度搂住他，让两人依偎起来。

“你家族的传承要什么办？”威尔追问道，试图忽略擦过他后颈的柔软嘴唇，但他全身颤抖的反应出卖了自己的失败。 已经过了如此之久，汉尼拔至今仍未在威尔的身体上主张自己的权利。领主阁下似乎对温柔的肢体碰触更感兴趣，他常常将自己的手指逗留在威尔身上，叫威尔既困惑又尴尬。他有种预感，这一切很快就要不一样了。第一天的晚宴上他所展示出的力量不知何故好像加深了汉尼拔对他的喜爱之情。人们对他这种力量好的话会觉得反感，糟的话会感到畏惧。因为这个而被喜欢对威尔来讲完全是一种新体验。在某种意义上说，两人一起相处的时间就像一场双人舞，他们彼此用文字游戏互相试探，空气中的张力越来越紧，他们一边近距离地相互凝视一边围着对方旋转，就像一触即发的蛇与猫鼬，谨慎地窥伺对方退却或者失误的时机。

“我不需要他们。”汉尼拔在他耳蜗背后低语。轻柔的呼吸戏谑地掠过那里敏感的皮肤，先知克制住自己不要对流连不去的酥麻感觉反应过度。

“这……这样子不合情理。你打算怎么办？永生不灭吗？”威尔嗤之以鼻，对领主大人的得过且过感到啼笑皆非。从未听说有像汉尼拔这样地位的人不打算为自己留下子嗣来延续家族血脉的。

“没错。”汉尼拔坦率地回答，把威尔拉得更近，直到他们身体的每一个缝隙都亲密地贴合在一起。

“痴心妄想。”威尔叹息着，抓住手中仅有的武器进行反击，即使它只是一句脆弱的否定。背后那具赤裸的身体传来的温度叫他心烦意乱。自从年幼时意识到自己的梦游症，威尔就习惯了入睡时穿得得体一点，通常是一件长袍加一条宽松长裤。汉尼拔从未对此提出过异议，这男人总是全身赤裸地紧紧拥抱着他，苍白的皮肤在暗银色的光线下看起来像是雕刻的月长石一样。

“不。你我都无比真实，你现在也完全清醒。”汉尼拔坚定地说。利齿咬进他脖子和肩膀交接之处的血肉，威尔忍不住弓起了背，急促的呼吸通过紧咬的牙关发出断断续续的古怪声响。威尔心神不宁，感觉到汉尼拔一条腿插进自己双腿之间，结实的大腿顶上他的私处，紧紧压迫着那里。

于是这终于要发生了，而威尔根本无心反抗。以他对莱克特领主的了解来看，威尔敢说如果自己拒绝，汉尼拔绝不会继续。这只是种感觉，然而威尔毫无理由地确信。问题是他并不想拒绝。经过一生的遗世独立，在人们对他的碰触甚至都会惧怕的环境中生活，有一个人真正渴望与他亲密接触就像是个奇迹或是幻想。他在这座城堡度过的所有时间都只是他们之间的挑逗与前戏，汉尼拔用温柔的碰触和体贴的语言爱抚着威尔的身体和心灵。

有人粗暴地推搡着他的衣物将它们扯下来，威尔慢半拍地意识到那双撕裂身上布料的鲁莽双手原来是自己的。他的头痛又回来了，伴着鸦羽牡鹿和苍白猎犬一起，猎犬趴在床边，牡鹿则站在床的另一侧高高地俯视他们。

“那为什么鹿和猎狗又回来了？”威尔上气不接下气地说，他的呼吸太过炽热，简直要灼伤自己的嘴唇。他用力向后蹭进汉尼拔怀里。

“你要我把它们遣走吗？”汉尼拔询问他，松开口改用鼻子磨蹭威尔脑后。他将鼻尖埋进毛茸茸的卷发里，闻到先知身上一股特有的甜蜜气息。

“什……你能做到吗？怎么做？”威尔发现自己有一大堆疑惑亟待解答。汉尼拔的行止表现得就像他看到的东西确实会成真一样。更有甚者，他甚至为他提供了一个摆脱这些困扰他许久的幻象的解决方案。这份体验开始变得越来越离奇，威尔几乎要肯定这是自己捏造出的另一个梦境。好事情从来不会发生在他身上，不会像这样。惧意在心头滋长起来，但是肩颈处渐渐渗出的湿润告诉威尔自己正在流血，他是清醒的，他的肩膀和胸膛慢慢染上深红的血迹。

“用我把你从你精神的骨笼中呼唤回来一样的方法。”汉尼拔一边热切地舔舐自己在威尔颈间咬出的血痕，一边回答他。威尔不住地呻吟喘息，在他身上肆虐的那条舌头太过滚烫，在皮肤上留下一条濡湿的热痕，一直烧到他心底。

“这不算是个回答。至少没法让我信服。”威尔叹了口气。“主教什么时候会到？”虽然问起来有点荒谬，但谁叫他们之间的一切突然间进展得这么快。他们俩谁都没法否认两人之间紧张的火花正在爆燃。

汉尼拔的双手不再禁锢住威尔的身躯，它们徘徊向下，握住他狭窄的臀部，爱抚他平坦的小腹。手指探寻到下体卷卷的毛发，于是插入丛中缠绕拉扯，让威尔柔软地呻吟出声。它们继续向下探索，触到他的阴茎，强健的手掌摩擦和揉捏着业已饱满的长度，轻轻挤压。威尔觉得汉尼拔正在无声地要求，他甚至到这个地步还在征求他的许可，威尔的脖子上已经满是自己的鲜血和汉尼拔的唾液。

“永远不会有什么主教过来。我无意与七神结交。”汉尼拔在等待威尔做出最后的决定。先知觉得拖延时间完全没有任何意义，他大胆地把自己的臀部向后蹭去，感觉到一个滚烫的硬度戳上他背部，那里早已渗出前液，在他背上划出一条黏滑的痕迹。

“为什么？”威尔感到诧异，转过头去想看看汉尼拔。他的嘴角瞬间被一个吻占据，干燥柔软的嘴唇刷过他的。威尔发现自己突然被翻了个个儿拽到汉尼拔上方，而领主则调整姿势仰躺在床单上。他们现在胸膛挨着胸膛。威尔比汉尼拔矮不了多少，但是体型更加瘦削，他趴在男人身上，感受着对方在他身下的呼吸以及他们的心脏彼此应和着跳动的频率。汉尼拔粗壮的阴茎毫不客气地压着他的阴囊，这感觉太过刺激，威尔几乎有点吃不消。

“我不需要懒惰无用的神灵。”汉尼拔低语着，双手分开威尔的大腿抚摸他股间，他的指尖不知什么时候涂上了油膏，含着香料的润滑油散发出甜香，触及皮肤的时候带来温暖与酥麻的感觉。威尔羞窘于自己刚才太过分心，似乎错过了什么。

“小心说话。妄自尊大的人类可不止会被一位神灵唾弃。”威尔警告他。此时几根鲁莽的手指来到他的入口，温柔却坚定地分开臀瓣并小心探了进去，让他忍不住嘶嘶出声。

“七神也许是这样，旧神可不会。它们会将力量赐予真正渴望得到、并有勇气向它们提出请求的人。你想要这种力量吗，威尔？我可以解放你，将你的力量还给你。”汉尼拔向他允诺。他的动作缓慢而慎重，手掌摸上去，不疾不徐地握住威尔肿胀的分身。灵活的手指沾上他顶端渗出的液滴，就着透明湿滑的体液在太过敏感的龟头及其周围摩擦打圈。威尔不住地急喘，在身体被骤然填满的瞬间，他反射性地紧紧弓起脊背，汉尼拔温柔冷静的声音回荡在他身体的每一个角落。

“我想要，但那会让我变成怎样的一个怪物？你不明白你在要求什么。”威尔尝试争辩，想要说服汉尼拔这不是个好主意，但他的身体再一次背叛了自己。居住在名为威尔的笼子里那只黑暗生物不听他的话，只遵循自己的本能。这时汉尼拔触到了他体内深藏的那个点，这感觉让威尔宁愿向任何愿意聆听他祷告的神祗发誓去履行它们的任何要求，只要汉尼拔能再来一次。

“我想我很明白。”汉尼拔听起来对威尔的反应感到非常愉悦。先知发现体内的硬度撤出了自己的身体，分身上那只手也停住不动，徒留它难耐地散发着灼热，他忍不住埋怨地咆哮出声。

“你说旧神将力量赐予渴求它的人，那么你许的愿望是什么？”威尔询问道。他明白这是他们两人之间的游戏，也是对他们双方的考验。威尔不知道他俩最终将去向哪里，但他明白如果自己现在退出，结局可能会是致命的。

“你已经知道答案了,只需要回想起来。问对问题，你就能再次记得了。”汉尼拔在他耳边呢喃。听到这个回答，整个世界对威尔来讲好像突然停止了转动。

“我想要被拯救。”威尔为自己的渴望努力拼凑出正确的表达方式。这个回答是诚实的，至少部分诚实。它值得一个报偿，然后他发现自己再次被刺入，灼热的顶端在他体内静静停留了许久，让两人都难耐得几乎喘不过气。

“只有弱者才需要被拯救。你不是弱者。”汉尼拔告诉他，分开威尔的双腿将他的利刃深深地连根没入，无视威尔所有的哭泣求饶。突如其来的野蛮冲撞让柔软的恳求未曾出口就在先知唇间消散。

“我想和其他人一样，我的心和我的梦都只属于我自己。”威尔忍不住牙关颤抖，勉力喘出这句话，他的大脑努力想弄清正在自己身上发生的一切。痛苦和不适叫人难以忍受，但是快感却同样剧烈，就像从他血脉之中缓缓生出的一场业火，由他内心深处那点火花引燃。威尔自己才是自身最糟糕的敌人，他贪婪地接受了汉尼拔施加于他身上以及填满他体内的一切事物，无论好的还是坏的。

“人类只是羔羊而已。你不可能永远假装成你不是的东西。”汉尼拔坚定地说。他紧握威尔的髋部，牢牢固定住他的身体，不断地剧烈冲刺。作为回应，威尔以膝盖和手臂稍微支撑起自己，脚趾紧紧扣进床垫的皮毛寻求支撑。他将手指伸到汉尼拔脑后，在他银棕色的发间摩挲。

汉尼拔的身体就像是由大理石雕刻成的血肉和骨骼。威尔在他身上被打开身体贯穿戳刺，他的领主已经许下诺言，他的存在和转变即将成为献给他的祭品。牡鹿和猎犬现下站在床尾，用清澈湿润的红玛瑙与透明的星彩蓝宝石双眼凝视他们。它们在这儿见证他们的婚礼。

“看到了吗？”鸦羽鹿以一种剥皮拆骨的安静潮湿的声音询问威尔。

“看到了吗？”凛冬的猎犬以一种极似他自己的语调询问威尔。

汉尼拔在他身下变得愈加强壮了，他的皮肤如墨一般漆黑，棱角分明。修长的手指在尖端转变为弯曲的利爪按压在威尔身上，看似无意间给他造成细碎的伤痕。先知稍稍侧过头，像是又似乎不是在注视汉尼拔，领主的脸庞现在已是漆黑而扭曲，一双乌木般的鹿角自他额头蜿蜒长出。切萨皮克堡之主，神木林的长角之神对威尔显露出他的獠牙，给了他一个似曾相识的笑容。

“我愿意。”威尔全心全意地回答，他的灵魂找到了自己的归宿。他们结合了，一股暖流深深释放在威尔体内，告诉他自己已被占有，被标记，与另一个人心心相印。他的领主，他的爱人，他的另一半在将自己的种子填满他体内时再次在他脖子上留下深深的齿痕，让他苍白的皮肤沐浴上血腥的颜色。 威尔就这么达到了高潮，被禁锢在骨肉与獠牙的牢笼中，弓起脊背向他的丈夫献上圣餐，喋喋不休地喘息着关于王座、君主与乌鸦的谜题。

“我知道自己的位置了。”阴影升起将他们笼罩在婚床上，威尔向着战栗的黑暗耳语。威尔以全新的星彩蓝宝石的双眼向远处瞭望，不再畏惧它们，一双覆满黑色羽毛的双臂环绕住他，将他拉下身来。他觉得自己奄奄一息，然而却并不介意。他再也不是孤独一人。

“我看到你了。”

oOoOo

“我听到一首寒冰与烈焰之歌，战争将至的音乐渗入这片土地让它冻结成冰。火焰在西方巨龙的双翼之下呼啸而来，寒冰随着旧神苏醒的脚步自北方侵袭。许许多多的人类即将死去，然而幸存者将成就传奇。这就是这个世界的设想。”

威尔睁开双眼，见到每个人都盯着他看。他无惧地回望他们，让自己的双眼与他们对视。

“那是人类的世界和国王们的命运。”汉尼拔点点头，从座位上起身。他伸出自己的手，威尔毫不犹疑地与他十指交握。

“我们不是这世界的一部分吗？”威尔皱起眉头。这一切对他来说都如此陌生。他的视野清晰而生动，王国们的命运像一出出戏剧在舞台上轮番上演，戏里的演员正各就各位，准备好演出他们或重或轻的戏份。命运的齿轮开始转动了，一窝小狼崽在它们死去的母亲身边被找到，银色头发的女孩被她疯狂的兄长以一个他永远也无法见到的王位为代价出卖。

“除非我们选择成为它的一部分。”汉尼拔微笑着，牙尖在黑暗中闪出寒光。“过来，我的爱。”

环绕着他们的大厅如今破败不堪，树木与各种植物在残破黑墙的遗迹里欣欣向荣地生长起来。它崩溃的辉煌如今被动物们占据，这里的人类许久以前已经在地底安息。一只鼬鼠和一头野猪在一只金色猫头鹰警惕的审视下战战兢兢，苦不堪言。一只狐狸在边缘踱步，在它以为被其他人注视时躲躲闪闪地藏起来。两条灰狼，他们是一对父女，对眼前的一切意兴阑珊，快速地穿过丛林离开这里。一只浣熊、一只水獭，还有一只松鼠互相陪伴、相互争吵着，咋咋呼呼地惹怒了身边的獾。它拖着一只肥胖的囊地鼠溜达着走开了。

留在这座曾经的大礼堂中的只剩下鸦羽的牡鹿和苍白的猎犬。威尔伸展开他的新脊背，摇了摇尾巴，调皮地咬了咬汉尼拔的蹄子，汉尼拔懒得理睬他，没有做出反应。他高高扬起华丽的鹿角，迈着大步走开，威尔跑到他前面，感受他新生的带着软垫的足尖有多么轻快。他们走进了自己的王国，古代神木血红的眼睛凝视着他们，迎接这座骨林旧主人的回归与新主人的到来。

凛冬将至。

 

全文完


End file.
